


Perdition

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Hell, Injury, Love, M/M, Pain, Pre-Castiel, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: The first time Dean goes to Hell, and the first time Castiel feels something for a human.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Perdition

_ Dean Winchester is in Hell. _

The news had spread throughout Heaven, and Hell, and basically all of purgatory. This one man, one that had caused so much grief for everyone, was finally put to rest. Most were satisfied with the judgement based on his crimes, except one.

Castiel, an angel of the lord, had watched over the Winchester brothers when he could, and what he saw seemed to be drastically different than any other angel. They saw Dean as a threat, and yet Castiel knew the man had good intentions. They saw recklessness, he saw sacrifice.

Gradually, the angel had become attached to the two men, curiously watching over them in their adventures. Dean’s death was the gossip of heaven, and it didn’t take Castiel long to find out, finding Sam without his brother on earth.

He had always been trained to feel no emotions. They compromised his work as an angel. But as he looked down on Sam, mourning the loss of his brother, he felt his heart break. Dean had been like no other human, and he was pained to see him go, especially to Hell. The older Winchester did not deserve to be sent to eternal damnation for his acts. Why could they not see that he was doing his best with what he had?

Castiel was tired of the negative words spoken by his brothers and sisters about Dean Winchester. He wasn’t ready for him to be dead, and so, defying the natural order, the angel set out from Heaven to right everything once again.

**. . .**

Dean didn’t really know what he was expecting from death. He was not naïve, and there was  _ no way  _ that death was going to be easy and gentle.

The darkness that clouded his vision as he fell out of his body was comforting, at least at first. It felt as if he had fallen back first into water, slowly sinking, his spirit weak and limp against the pressure. He felt his spirit drift for a little while longer, time completely lost now that he was interdimensional.

That is, until he felt the piercing pain as a large hook pierced through his shoulder. He screamed. He hadn’t known it was possible to scream until now. He would have found it odd that he still had a physical body, or whatever it was that he was in right now –maybe it was just his spirit taking on his form for him, if it wasn’t for the excruciating pain.

_ So he was in Hell. _

That was likely the only reason why he could still feel pain. Sure enough, when he attempted to move, chains were wrapped around his wrists and ankles, forcing him to be still. Another hook drove into his shoulder as he cried out, feeling blood leak down his torso, staining his shirt.

“Mister Winchester, it’s so lovely to finally have the pleasure of torturing you.”

**. . .**

Castiel was nothing if not dedicated to what he was setting out to do. Having experienced some difficulty leaving Heaven, the angel knew there was no turning back now. Finding a vessel was much harder than he thought, once again letting his emotions get the better of him as he heard the human beg for the pain to stop inside of him. No angel had ever mentioned to him how much pain the person would be in until they died.

Finally getting used to the feeling of his new body, Castiel made quick work of getting to Hell and searching for Dean. It was hardly difficult since the gossip of the underworld was all about how they had the wanted man in their clutches now.

Finding the man of interest, Castiel felt his wings flare in anger at what they had done to him. He was limp, passed out in the chains that kept him standing. There was blood pooling on the ground at his feet, running from several deep wounds, some that looked messily sewn back together just to keep him awake. It wasn’t as if the man could  _ die. _ He was already dead.

Approaching the other slowly, Castiel reached out a hand to touch Dean’s upper arm.

**. . .**

Dean’s body immediately tensed as he felt the contact, but when no harm was afflicted, he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him, it felt like there was a blinding light. He saw black wings, a brown coat, and… who was that?

Squinting briefly, eyes adjusting, he let out an exhausted breath. If the man in front of him was not going to hurt him, then he could finally get some rest.

“Dean Winchester?”

The man said his name, must know him, he supposed. Looking back up again, he weakly shifted in the chains. He was so close to just giving up, and he likely would have if his curiosity didn’t get the better of him.

“Who are you?” He asked. His voice was hoarse, vocal chords so ruined from screaming that he felt the blood run down his throat, burning every time he spoke.

The touch to his arm seared in pain, crippling almost.

“I’m here to get you out, my name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord.” Hesitantly, he got closer, examining his wounds. They would have to fix him up once they were out. Pressing his forehead to Dean’s, taking in the sheer essence of the man he had watched over and protected for long, it felt good to be this close. “You’re going to be fine, Dean.”

Dean shut his eyes, taking shallow breaths as the angel moved closer. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he couldn’t even get the man’s full name out.

“Cas—“

. . .

Castiel had never liked nicknames, but hearing Dean say his name was all he felt he would ever need to be content.

“Yes, it’s Cas.” He said softly. “I’ve got you, Dean.”

Slowly unhooking the man from his restraints, he shushed the human, trying to make him let out as little noise as possible. He did not want anyone to hear them before they had left and were safe. Dean collapsed into his arms, limp, almost passed out. The angel gripped him tightly, pressing the other close, not caring about blood on his vessel’s clothes.

Spreading his wings, he felt the other’s fingers find the lapels of his jacket, squeezing his eyes shut as he held on. Even at his weakest, Dean was always so strong, it was admirable.

Lifting him back up to earth, he laid Dean back into his body, looking over the figure. Gently touching his forehead, he healed the detrimental wounds, sighing softly. He knew he could not let Dean remember what Hell had been like. It would be too awful for him right now; however, pushing Hell to the back of his mind would make him forget Castiel as well.

Dean was about sacrifice, and following in his footsteps, the angel decided to do what was right, even if it didn’t bring in any pleasure.

“Dean.” He whispered to the passed out man. “I’ll see you again when the time is right.” He gathered the other in his arms, daring to press his lips to the other’s forehead. Letting go, he touched his head, driving the memories of Hell behind him. Standing, he vanished, returning to Heaven to watch over Dean Winchester as his guardian until he was needed.

Dean would never remember, but Cas vowed he would never forget.


End file.
